The Sore Loser
by infiniteflame14350
Summary: Meimi joins an gymnastics team and she proves that she is the best of all of her future teammates! However, after sign-ups are through, Seira is viciously attacked by an jealous and very evil rival. What will happen? Will Meimi find out who attacked Seira? Will Seira heal emotionally and physically after the attack?
1. Chapter 1

Meimi was watching the other students do gymnastics. It was very easy for her, but Meimi doesn't brag about it. Her skill was unmatched in the school and that was the reason why she was going the gymnastics team. Seira told her all about it. She also told her that since Saint Tail wasn't going to popping up no time soon, Meimi might as well just enjoy life. As she watched the students, someone from another school had walked up to her. "Do you need something?" Meimi asked politely. She felt that the girl in front of her wasn't friendly at all. She kept her guard up.

"No, I'm just here to wish you luck." The girl says, walking by Meimi. Behind Meimi, Seira was walking up to her, but she saw another girl walking towards her. The girl stopped in front of her and she smiled a cold smile. Seira felt a chill run up her spine and she averted her gaze to the floor. Something in her body told Seira to get away from the girl, to go to Meimi, but she was frozen with fear. Seira slowly looked up at the other girl. The girl let out a giggle and she leaned towards Seira. Seira's eyes widen when she felt hot breath on her ear.

"W-Who are you?" Seira asked. The girl smirked and she trailed her hand down Seira's body until she found the girl's waist. Wrapping one arm around her targeted place, the girl watched as Seira's fearful eyes turned into eyes with tears in them. The smaller girl was very and obviously uncomfortable. When Meimi saw the girl with Seira in her arms, she ran up to them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Meimi asked the girl harshly. The girl looked at Seira.

"Nothing, just getting to know her." The girl answered, lying, which Meimi knew that was what she was doing. _Lying girl. Seira-chan's scared!_ Meimi thought.

"I'll take my best friend." Meimi tells the girl and the girl released Seira from her grip. Seira ran behind Meimi while Meimi glared at the girl. Her glare turned murderous when she hears Seira's frighten voice.

"M-M-Meimi-chan, p-p-please don't do anything." Seira's voice, which was filled with fear, caused Meimi to calm down as she needed her comfort now. She turned to Seira and she comforted her to the best of her ability. Meimi stopped glaring at the girl as she turned to her best friend. The girl walked away, feeling very pleased with herself.

"Seira-chan, did she hurt you?" Meimi asked. Seira shook her head in the negative.

"She did scare me though." Seira answered. Meimi was hugging and holding Seira in her arms. It was clear to the other students that was there was Seira was there for Meimi and no one else.

"Yeah. She approached me first. I don't know why, though." Meimi says, making Seira looked at her. Meimi noticed her look. "But, it's fine. I'm alright. I'm not hurt." Meimi answered.

"If you're sure." Seira answered. She was still worried, but her worry only increased when she saw the girl from earlier smirk at her. _It looks as if she's going to do something._ Seira thought. Meimi saw the girl and her grip on Seira tightened, but it didn't hurt Seira.

 **This is my new fanfic! I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter! The second chapter will be a bit intense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on** **The Sore Loser** **...**

 **Meimi meets another girl at the gymnastics meeting. When Seira had came along, the other girl seems to have taken a interest in the girl. But, is the girl friend or foe? Find out now!**

Seira was watching Meimi practice gymnastics and she was very good at the at, the unknown girl had thought. The unknown girl smirked as she watched Seira with cold eyes. Besides, she didn't want to hurt the poor girl, she just wanted to scare her. She wanted to see if that brat would do anything to defend the girl. She approached Seira and Meimi was already done with the practice. _Kuso! Whatever, I still have later. I can wait until she's alone._ The girl thought. She smiled evilly as she left Seira alone with Meimi.

"Seira-chan, did you see that? I was awesome, wasn't I?" Meimi asked. She hated to brag and boast, but she felt that she could do it because Seira was there watching her.

"Yes, I did, Meimi-chan. You are the best after all." Seira smiled sweetly at Meimi. Meimi shook her head.

"I don't know about being the best." Meimi says, giggling. Seira stared at Meimi before she broke into an soft giggle.

"My, my. You're so modest." Seira says, smiling. Meimi looked at Seira with a playful look that made Seira giggle again.

"I am a lady, Seira-chan." Meimi tells Seira. Seira was smiling at Meimi until she heard what she had said.

"What about me?" She asked, childishly. Meimi smiled as she ruffled the nun's hair.

"You are Mimori Seira, the nun child. You are still very much a child, Seira-chan." Meimi answered. Seira pouted.

"You are too." She says, hugging Meimi.

The unknown girl was watching every scene. _Geez, is that showoff trying to pretend that she's better than everybody here? I'll definitely get the girl when she's alone. Maybe I can get to know the little girl myself._ The unknown girl thought and chuckled. This girl was Ai Makozumi. She wasn't a fair competitor and she was known to play fair through any kind of tournament except for gymnastics. She wasn't fair and square in gymnastics. No, she was horrible. She would hurt anyone that is not even competing to get to the rivals. Now, she was thinking of hurting Seira. Well, she was thinking about hurting Seira in a way that would not damage her reputation.

She followed Seira when she and Meimi had separated. She wasn't surprised that her new victim didn't know that she was being stalked. Ai always kept herself from being seen from anyone she is following. When Seira had unknowingly passed by a alleyway, that was when the evil girl had moved. She grabbed Seira, pushing the smaller girl into the dark place and she hit the wall. Ai started to look over Seira. She then smirked as she approached the now frightened girl. "What do you want?" Seira asked. Ai stepped up to the girl, being very close to Seira. Ai stroked Seira's cheek and she gripped Seira's arm. Seira tried not to whimper, but she released a feeble whimper and Ai smirked at her.

"Aw, don't worry, little girl, I won't hurt you too much." Ai says, shushing Seira as she pinned Seira to the wall with her body. Ai thrust her body upward, causing herself to moan and Seira to whine. Ai didn't release Seira's arm even though the girl was already trapped by her body. _Now, what to do? I won't hurt her too bad. She's so cute, though. I need to do something._ Ai thought as she tried not to look at the helpless girl that was in her grasp, but it was too late. One look at Seira told Ai that she needed to hurt the girl, no matter the consequences. _Reputation be damned._ Ai thought. She moved away from Seira and she pushed her down.

Seira landed with a small cry of pain. She tried to scramble away from the crazy girl, but Ai didn't and couldn't have that. She climbed on top of Seira and she bites her ear. Seira whimpered as Ai moaned. "Let me go. Please." Seira's pleads were ignored as the stronger girl was holding her arm again. Seira's efforts to escape only made Ai smirk at her. Her attempts were feeble and Seira knew that, but she didn't want to be hurt by the crazy girl holding her.

Ai kept Seira pinned to the floor as she moved her head closer to Seira's neck. Seira nearly shrieked when she felt something warm and wet on her neck. Ai's tongue was on Seira's neck as the girl licked the innocent girl. Seira shuddered as Ai place a peck on her forehead.

Ai pulled back her head as if she were a snake and then she launched herself at Seira. With a fearful scream, Seira could do nothing but take the brutal attack. When her screams had finally died down, Seira could only whimper as the evil girl above her continue to hurt her. When Ai decides to finish up with Seira, she pulled her arm behind her back violently causing Seira to scream from the pain. A sickening crack was heard and Ai pulled Seira's arm back to the front of her body. Whimpering pitifully, Seira could do nothing but welcome the harsh pain. Ai dropped Seira to floor, making her cry out again. "I did my job. I wonder what the girl is going to do now?" Ai had asked as she walked away from Seira. Before she left, she turned to Seira. "I didn't kill you, just be grateful for that." She says leaving.

Seira welcomed sleep as someone came to see what had happened. She didn't know it, but Meimi was there, holding her. Meimi didn't know who attacked her best friend nor was she worried about who did it. She was mostly worried about Seira's survival.

 **Please enjoy this chapter! This story is getting heated up real quickly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on The Sore Loser...**

 **Seira was hurt by the new girl, whose name is Makozumi Ai. Ai is NOT a friend, but instead she is a foe! When Meimi finds Seira, she didn't know who attacked her best friend, but who attacked her wasn't important to Meimi, then. Seira was important. Will Seira survive mentally and physically? Will Meimi find out who hurt Seira?**

Meimi knew that she should have stayed with Seira until she was safely home. She felt guilt run through her entire being as she cradled Seira's light body, waiting for an ambulance to come and take Seira to the hospital. From what Meimi had gathered, Seira's left arm was broken and her body was covered with angry bruises. Meimi would hate herself if Seira's attack was deemed a sexual attack. _Why? Who could have done this? Who dared touch Seira-chan in such a way?_ Meimi wondered.

The ambulance came by a few minutes later and there were two people- a man and a woman. The woman approached Meimi first, just in case she was going to act hostile. "Do you know what happened?" The woman asked, asking for a stretcher to be rolled to her.

"No, I don't know. I found her like this after her mother told me that she hasn't came home yet. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let her walk alone." Meimi says, feeling very guilty and pissed off at herself. The woman sighed in relief that Meimi wasn't hostile. She was just troubled and angry, to say at the least.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know that she was going to be attacked." The nurse told Meimi. Meimi nodded and she let the nurse place Seira on the stretcher. The nurse checked Seira's vitals and was shocked that the girl's heart was still beating like nothing had happened. That meant that she had a better chance of surviving. That also meant that whoever attacked her had no intention of killing her. The nurse moved the stretcher back into the ambulance.

"Seira-chan." Meimi whispered. The nurse looked at Meimi and she looked at her new patient. She knew that Meimi was very worried about leaving the smaller girl alone even though she knew that Meimi trusted her.

"What's your name?" The nurse asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Meimi Hanoeka. That's Seira Mimori on the stretcher and she's your newest patient. I'm sure she'll probably be out for a week or so." Meimi says, looking down sadly.

"She'll be fine, I promise. She won't be hurt in the hospital. And I know that this is against hospital policy, but would you like to ride with her?" The nurse asked Meimi.

"I would like that very much. Thank you!" Meimi says, smiling. The nurse smiled at the teenage girl and Meimi climbed onto the back of the ambulance. She watched Seira with worried eyes as the girl was breathing on a ventilator. "Why do she need the ventilator? She's breathing perfectly." Meimi asked the nurse.

"I put her on it so her breathing can be regulated and it's so that she will be fine without one when we are at the hospital. Hey, Meimi, do you think that you can somehow sneak off of the truck to make it look like you didn't ride in it?" The nurse asked. The nurse wanted to help, but she also wanted her job, which Meimi could tell.

"Yes, ma'am." Meimi answered. When they arrived at the hospital, the moment the door was opened, all the nurse saw a blur in the wind.

"Wow, she moved so quickly. I wonder if she's on the gymnastics team." The nurse wondered. She looked at her newest patient and she frowned at the sight of the girl. _Whoever did this was cruel. She's innocent._ The nurse thought. However, the nurse knew of the harsh realities of people in real-life. Some people are good-nature, some are just so innocent that they don't belong in a harsh world and some people are just cruel, evil and vile. They can't be redeemed, no matter how hard people try to redeem them. The nurse looked at Seira as she rolled the girl into an emergency room to see if she had internal bleeding. A doctor had checked the girl over and he was very glad that the girl didn't have internal bleeding. That would have caused trouble.

Meimi had speed walked into the hospital, looking for Seira. "How is she? She isn't hurt too bad., is she?" She asked. One of the other nurses asked Meimi to calm down. The nurse also asked her some questions and Meimi willingly answered.

"Are you related to her?" The nurse asked Meimi. Meimi then looked sad. She was about to answer, when someone else had answered for her.

"Yes, she is related, not by blood, but still related." Meimi turned to see her mother behind. She ran and hugged her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Meimi asked. Eimi smiled at her daughter.

"Well, I have a duty to Seira, do I not? Seira's mother asked me to check up on Seira for her, since she's obviously can't do it herself." Eimi answered Meimi's question. Both Meimi and Eimi looked at the emergency room, worried.

"When I find out who did this, I will kill them." Meimi swore. Eimi was shocked at her daughter's word choice, but she knew that Seira wasn't just a best friend to Meimi. Seira was a person who was very kind and gentle. Meimi treats Seira like a sister. Eimi looked at the doctor.

"Is there anything you have to tell us, doctor?" Eimi asked the man. The man nodded his head.

"Yes, I do have to tell you something. There are some good news and bad news." The man had siad.

"What's the bad news? I want to know that first." Meimi said. The man nodded.

"The bad news is, Seira will have to be with us for at least 2 weeks. The good news is that her injuries are severe as they look." The doctor's words brought comfort and relief to Meimi and Eimi.

"That's a relief. Oh, um, was there any hint of the attack being sexual, doctor?" Meimi asked. She wanted to make sure that Seira would be alright. The doctor smiled at Meimi.

"You're really worried, huh? There wasn't any sexual about the attack." The man answered. Meimi sighed with relief.

"Thank you, doctor. Can we see her?" Meimi asked. The man nodded his head and he told them the girl's room number. They walked to Seira's room and Meimi knocked on the door.

"Come in." Seira had answered. Meimi smiled. _She sounds alright._ Meimi thought, happily. She opened the door and her eyes went wide. Seira almost looked like a mummy. Her arms, legs, stomach and chest area was covered up with bandages. Her face had some wounds on it as well. _Oh my God._ Meimi thought. She didn't know that Seira would be looking like she was a mummy.

"Are you okay?" Meimi asked. She didn't know what to say. Eimi didn't know what to say, either. She was shocked just like Meimi.

"I'm fine now." Seira answered. Meimi walked up closer to Seira. She wanted to hug her, but she was scared that she would hurt Seira more. Meimi couldn't help but to be worried. Seira realized her best friend's hesitation and she smiled softly at Meimi. "Come here, Meimi-chan. Can I have a hug?" Seira asked. Eimi then realized what Seira was doing.

"Of course, you can, Seira-chan!" Meimi exclaimed and she walked up to Seira. She gave the girl a hug and it was tight hug. Seira smiled. _Good. She's not hurting me and I know she was worried about hurting me with a hug._ Seira thought. When Meimi realized what she was doing, she broke the hug.

"You're not hurting me." Seira says with a huff. Meimi smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's just a habit." Meimi says, watching Seira with her eyes. Seira was smiling, although her eyes were dark. Meimi gasped quietly. She didn't realized it before, but Seira was broken and possibly frightened. _But, who the hell did this to her?_ Meimi thought, upset. "Who did this to you?" Meimi asked Seira. Seira froze.

Three thoughts was on Seira's mind. _Who did attacked me? Why did they attack me? Why can't I remember how I got these injuries?_ Seira was wondering about these questions, but she couldn't remember.

 **End of Chapter 3! This story is now easy to write due to me revealing Ai's evil and sadistic personality. I don't know if I'll put in a rape scene, I will probably not put in one, due to Seira's already crumbling mentality in later chapters.**

 **The fourth chapter will be out soon. See you soon!**


End file.
